Talk:Coalition LD+WLP
This is a pretty rrivalist action against the PD I see Pierlot McCrooke 17:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :I think this party should also cooperate with the PD in this coalition.. Otherwise you get political crises and it wil 'verdeel' our nation in parts qua politics. Pierlot McCrooke 17:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think so. We, nor the PD, will have a majority like this. And don't forget that the LD has shared points with the PD, making this an interesting case. This coalition does not mean we won't cooperate with others. --Bucurestean 17:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC) What is this for rubbish?:# The coalition favors the abolishment of the undemocratic local regulations. Pierlot McCrooke 17:25, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Like demolishing your FC Soccerer Stadium. --Bucurestean 17:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I was both mayor of train village and chirman of that club so i decided to do this Pierlot McCrooke 17:32, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, that's undemocratic. --Bucurestean 18:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::That is rubbish, Bucu. Let it be this is just a wiki Pierlot McCrooke 18:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) This is also rubbish:The Judge should be elected democratically and has to be independent. I agree on the independency but not on the voting Pierlot McCrooke 18:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :You're 'rubbish'... --Bucurestean 18:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Your plans are rubbish Pierlot McCrooke 18:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I know your opinion, you've said it for already 4 times. But to be honest, if there is somebody whose opinion I don't care, it is you. --Bucurestean 18:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Youre acting childish. Your party isnt democratic it seems and only wants 'verdeeldheid' Pierlot McCrooke 18:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::I wish you good luck in the elections :) --Bucurestean 19:09, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Fat Chinese Guy Funny that the Liberal Democrats entered a coalition with the WLP after a comparable proposal was made to the Progressive Democrats. I hope that this move will not hypothecate the richness of thought in the future. Like a fat chinese guy in military costume used to say: 'Let a hundred flowers blossom' 13:36, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Ads You guys are getting really good at making funny ads 08:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Coalition formula The idea of a coalition was a good one, but some major issues were not taken under consideration. The Liberal Democrats are bigger than the Walden Party and yet the latter delivered the PM candidate. It turns out that Lars Washington, an LD member, has as many votes as our PM candidate now and his votes are also more spread amongst visions. Another problem is the distance between the PD and the WLP programs. I do like to cooperate but not if that means our ideals and relations with other parties have to suffer. By conclusion, this coalition will be over at the end of the elections. Harold Freeman 14:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for not discussing with the other members? This kind of decisions have to be taken after a discussion and even a vote (read LD), just like we did when we started it. --Bucurestean 14:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::When I say these things I of course mean we will vote for them. I want more party democracy and less party discipline. I only reflected on decisions already made; it was not foreseen this coalition would continue after the elections. Harold Freeman 14:29, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::We didn't say concretely till what date. Of course we need a vote/discussion to end it... --Bucurestean 14:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I do not agree. The goal of the coalition was to get a common candidate elected, after which it is to be disbanded. Only some of us agreed upon a coalition, not me. Harold Freeman 14:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::: You're contradicting yourself... like you're not listening to me, I just think you didn't read the proposal... --Bucurestean 14:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Was it not the idea of getting our candidate elected as PM? It was never said what to do afterwards and so nothing can happen afterwards without voting, not even a continuation of the coalition. Harold Freeman 14:40, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: No, it wasn't. Just read it for God's sake. You can see I asked Intothewild to become our common candidate. You just didn't read it all, that's the problem. Well that's it... let's just vote on it Talk:Liberal Democrats. --Bucurestean 14:42, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I will vote but I am not willing to see its outcome as 'legal'. No termination was implemented on the coalition and thus one needs to accept that it is disbanded after it pursued its goal. It is not even working. Harold Freeman 14:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::If I got it right, this seems to be an ad hoc coalition --Lars Washington 15:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh, BTW, where is Armachedes ? --Lars Washington 15:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: On althistory.wikia.com maybe. I hope he'll be more around in after his future, because I think he's a good editor. --Bucurestean 15:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC)